memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Planetary Adventures
| reformat = | reprint = | pages = 106 | duopages = | ISBN = ISBN 1889533068 | printed = | omnibus = | date = | stardate = | altcover = | caption = }} Description :New civilizations :Strange new worlds :Fascinating enigmas :Exploration is Starfleet's primary mission. Starships venture into uncharted regions of space, searching for new lifeforms and new civilizations, in the bold hope of establishing friendly relations. One week, you may be orbiting Ligon II, for delicate negotiations. The next, you might find yourself making first contact with a sentient star. Who knows what tomorrow will bring? One thing is constant no matter where your duty takes you–you're always in for an adventure. :Planetary Adventures'' provides narrators with five ready-to-run adventures for their Star Trek: The Next Generation series. Return to the weapon world of Minos to delve further into its mysteries. Wander the colorful bazaars of ShirKahr on . Or make a foray into the dangerous dark matter nebula Mar Oscura. Like the Star Trek: The Next Generation TV series, with this book players can visit a new planet every week. A companion volume to Planets of the UFP: A Guide to Federation Worlds, this book gives players a complete picture of adventuring within the Federation.'' :Planetary Adventures includes: :Five complete adventures for narrators to use as part of their ongoing series. New species, technology and maps. :In "Ghosts of the Past," the crew follows the path of the , returning to Minos to explore the reason for the planet's demise. :In "On the Edge of the Night," the crew must brave the dangers of a dark matter nebula and an exploding neutron star. :"The Enemy You Know" brings the crew to Vulcan, and into the heart of Romulan intrigue. :"The Cradle Will Fall" returns to Aldea, where the crew must confront a challenge that threatens this legendary planet of peace. :"Red Giant" takes the crew under the skin of a dying sun to save a doomed people. References Characters Ghosts of the Past characters :Stefan Bartok • General (Minosian) • Ali Iskandari • Minister (Minosian) • Professor (Minosian) • Sudok (Romulan) • Tralok/Anak Tolas • T'suus Isaac Asimov • Kotal Iver • Surak On the Edge of Night characters :Alpha (Umbra) • Beta (Umbra) • Gamma (Umbra) • Steven Pitt • Wyv Srri • Cynthia Winters Herman Melville • Jean-Luc Picard The Enemy You Know characters :Arlea McHugh • Pirek (Romulan) • Relin • Silak • Sital • Sutak • T'Lau • T'Rin • Virel Gowron • M'ret • Spock • Surak • T'Lar The Cradle Will Fall characters :Carish • Custodian • Reynaldo Delgado • Carol Fletcher • Kaleck/Revok (alias) • William M'benge • Radue • Catrice Teilon • Toolan • Ulan • Whelin Richard Daystrom • M-5 computer Red Giant characters :Dolvir • Jobar • Tennant • Tresk Starships and vehicles : ( warbird) • (science vessel) • ( ) • CRD Enterprises ship ( ) • ( explorer Locations :Aldea • Alpha Quadrant • Arcimis • Bonisar 1 • FGC-27 • Gamma Hydra IV • Gamma Trianguli VI • Kolinahru Monastery • Lorenze Cluster • Mar Osura • Minos • Minosian Emergency Headquarters Complex • Mount Seleya • Museum of Tolerance • Nirotas mountain range • Pellan • Praxis • Refuge • Rigel II • Risa • Romulus • ShirKahr • Starbase 101 • Starbase 103 • Starbase 173 • Starbase 260 • Suta Temple • Vendekar • Vulcan (planet) Races and cultures :Aldean • Andorian • Arcimi • Betazoid • Bolian • Ferengi • Human • Minosian • Romulan • Umbra • Vulcan Batashai • Cardassian • Klingon • Xenon States and organizations :Callisto Research and Development Enterprises • Continuing Committee • Daystrom Institute • Delgado-Harris Corporation • Home Guard • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Tal Shiar • Technical Intelligence Division • Unification movement • United Federation of Planets • V'Shar • Vulcan Isolationist Movement • Vulcan Science Academy Other references :ahn-woon • Arcimi robot • Arcimi slugthrower • Arcimi stun baton • baryon • Blue Gamma Nine security robot • bureki • captain • centurion • comm jammer • dark matter • dekyon • Erselrope Wars • Eye of Arcimis • Foundation trilogy • Gravinase • graviton • lepton • Minosian combat drone • mutagenic virus • neutron • neutronium • neutron star • Omega Device • Peacemaker Batteries • personal force shield • Planfa • Plasma Batteries • spiral inversion disruptor • stun grenade • tetryon • Third Gestation Wars • Time of Awakening • Treaty of Algeron • tri-ox compound • Vhoshanta • Vhoslan • Vulcan dermal virus • Vulcan Love Slave category:rPG books